


so why don't we go somewhere only we know?

by channelorange



Series: i could still be that place where you run [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I have no idea, M/M, Shiphaus - Freeform, also adam has a little bit of a part in it, but i may want to continue this series??, but some feedback would be awesome!!, but yeah i like this world and i may want to continue it!, idk if it's going to be a series or just this kind of world i built, lawrence & spoole & joel & james are very barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channelorange/pseuds/channelorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt's having computer issues, which is nothing new, but bruce is here for him. </p><p>(this gets quite mushy, for whatever reason. i just like the idea of bruce being completely enamored by peake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so why don't we go somewhere only we know?

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first fic i've published in god knows how long... about 2 years, i think. and i was writing in the 1d fandom, and then i found AH and tried writing for that and i wasn't as comfortable there, i suppose (although that's something that i definitely want to write, especially gta!au). then i recently got into shiphaus and this just came to me. so i really hope you like it! i'm going to ramble some more at the bottom, if you're interested.
> 
> i saw a prompt somewhere on tumblr that said, "imagine person A is talking to someone on the phone, when person B strips naked and sits on their lap, kissing their neck to distract/fluster them." this is nothing like that, not really. there is a somewhat phone conversation, though? who knows.
> 
> song title from keane's "somewhere only we know."

matt runs his fingers through his hair and tugs a bit, doing his best not to scream out of pure anger. he's sitting on the couch in the funhaus office, staring at his desk and his computer, wishing it would just explode so he didn't have to deal with any more of the issues that it has been giving him. he's been dealing with crashes and hard resets all day-- all week, actually-- and he's truly been pushed to the limit.

he's also been on hold with tech support for the past ten minutes after talking to automated robot voices to try and actually speak to a person. it's 5 o'clock and the rest of the guys have been pooling out of the office. lawrence, joel and spoole wished him good luck and james came over, ruffled his hair, kissed his forehead and said to call him if he wanted to start shopping for a new computer. matt just gave a weak smile and a thumbs up before slumping back on the couch and listening to the repetitive, totally not at all annoying put-on-hold music blaring through his phone.

right now, his phone is on speaker and resting on his chest as he lies down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling, wondering what he's done to deserve this and if anyone would notice if he threw his computer out of their window when he hears bruce call his name.

he tilts his head back towards the front door where he sees bruce, a bit upside down and wearing a confused look. "why are you still here, peake?" he asks.

matt takes a deep breath and grabs his phone, waving it around before dropping it back on his chest. "on hold with tech support to talk about my computer. it crashed and just shit out."

" _again_?" bruce inquires, raising his eyebrows. matt just nods. "fuck, man, i'm sorry." he ends up near the arm of the couch where matt's head is nearest, reaching down and gently running his fingers through his hair, being much nicer to his head than matt was previously. "we can get you a new computer, peake, s'not a big deal."

"i know it's not, i just--" he cuts himself off and sighs again, running his hands over his face and holding the heels of his hands against his eyes. "this stupid thing has so much shit on it, edits upon edits, a shitload of other work, and having to deal with this is so goddamn--"

when matt cuts himself off again, it's because of the pressure he feels on his lap. when he uncovers his eyes, he looks up at bruce straddling him with a slight smirk on his face. "c'mon, peake, you gotta relax. it's just a computer," he says, his hands resting on matt's hips over the thick white and black hoodie he's always wearing.

"bruce," matt sighs, still feeling defeated. he drops his arms over his head, letting bruce's thumbs rub back and forth against his hips. "i know it's just a computer, but it's my work computer and there's so much stuff that's still on it that we need for next week."

"okay, and?" bruce questions, tilting his head. "spoole has that stuff, too, and we have the original copies. if we can't recover what you've got done, then we'll all start spreading out the edit work that you already did so everything can come out on time." as he talks, his fingers slip under both matt's hoodie and shirt, trickling them up matt's bare stomach.

it kind of tickles, which makes matt squirm a bit under bruce's weight with a chuckle. "c'mon, don't do that. i can finish everything up if we lose it, we'll just have to put out some other videos earlier than usual."

" _peake_ ," bruce says, putting on his 'i'm-the-boss' voice (although it's never something that matt really takes seriously--the rest of the guys get this tone much more than he does), "you're an amazing editor, but you don't have to put all of the weight of the work on your shoulders all the time." bruce's hands continue to wander around matt's torso under his clothes. it feels nice to matt, a bit relaxing combined with the music playing through the phone while he's on hold.

before he says anything else, bruce takes one of his hands out from under matt's shirt and grabs his phone off of his chest, tapping the end button and cutting off the music. "wha--bruce, why did you--" matt starts as he tries to sit up.

bruce's hand that's still under matt's shirt pushes down on his chest, effectively pushing matt back down. he gently puts matt's phone down on the floor next to the couch before putting his hand back under matt's shirt to join the other one. "peake, babe, _relax_ ," bruce hums, leaning down and bracing himself on matt's chest. their faces are closer, letting matt look up into bruce's brown eyes that glow much more than one would think. "we'll come in tomorrow, boot up your computer, put everything on an external hard drive to make sure it's alright, and then go get you a new computer. sound good?"

he hates feeling like he's being a burden with a stupid computer, so he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to try and relax. this entire computer situation has built up so much stupid anxiety within him and he doesn't want to make this process any worse than it is.

matt feels bruce's face getting closer and eventually begin to nuzzle his nose against matt's cheek. "stop stressing, peake," bruce mumbles, dipping his head further down and pressing his nose against the base of his neck. his hands are still running up and down matt's torso, as well as his sides, and sometimes bruce will pay a little more attention to the hair on his chest before continuing his methodical process of touching him.

"you know that's almost impossible," matt chuckles, causing bruce to do the same. after a few moments of silence, matt tilts his head towards bruce's, nuzzling back against him. "but thanks anyway."

bruce hums against his neck and matt feels one of his hands go down his side, cupping his hand over matt's hip and stroking his thumb against the protruding bone there. "come home with me?" bruce asks, keeping his voice steady and calm. "you need to relax a bit more."

matt bites his lip and closes his eyes, hesitating to answer. what he and bruce have been doing is... still kind of new, but nonetheless exciting. but matt has been assuming that's all it's been--something to pass the time, to have a little fun, but never something that he thought would go further than this.

and he's been to bruce's house a bunch of times, so that's not something that's new. and they've definitely been _together_ at bruce's house, on nights after they've all gone to the bar, gotten sufficiently drunk and bruce insists on matt crashing at his place because 'your car's already here, peake, and you're definitely not driving.'

on those few nights, they'd kiss and touch for hours, too high strung to go to sleep after everyone else has left and there's still enough alcohol in their systems to be much more bold than they would be in another instance. they've stayed awake until the sun came up on those nights, finally sleeping in a similar fashion to the position they're in now--bruce clinging to matt, his face tucked into the crook of his neck, his lips persistent on touching some part of matt's skin.

whenever they'd wake up, it's usually around the afternoon (and matt never likes to sleep in that late, but bruce is contagious and his hold on matt is strong if it's before 10am) and they would mess around the house--make breakfast at 1pm, talk about the funny stories from their night at the bar with the guys, and lounge on the couch watching some netflix show and casually make out.

around the time matt would leave, bruce would be a little more handsy and aggressive than usual, but it's certainly not something matt hates, or even remotely dislikes. it's all lighthearted, it's fun, it's exciting, and matt always leaves wishing he stayed a little bit longer.

 _but_. but... matt just assumes that's what people who 'hook up' do--they have a few long nights together, roll around in bed for as long as they can, and act like friends when they're around everyone else. not that matt minds this side of bruce (since this is usually what he's like when they're alone), but he's just worried about... god, who knows? this fucking computer stress is pushing him to his limits.

he doesn't realize that bruce is saying his name until he feels his hand cupping his cheek and he opens his eyes. he even forgot that he closed them. bruce is looking right at him, those bright brown eyes that are always full of something that matt can't quite put his finger on. "you okay, peake?" he whispers. he's wearing a soft smile and his hand that's resting on his cheek begins to scratch and play with matt's thick beard that he hasn't bothered shaving.

"yeah, yeah, i'm--yeah, i'm fine," he says, slightly nodding against the pressure of bruce's hand. "i'm... i'm tired, so maybe i should just go home."

"okay, so come to my house," bruce repeats. "it's closer."

the corner of matt's mouth twitches up. "by, like, five minutes."

"yeah, and?" bruce raises an eyebrow, challenging him. matt opens his mouth to rebutt, but bruce gently tugs on his beard to cut him off. "come over, peake."

his nerves begin to get the best of him and he bites his bottom lip before speaking. "i thought we were just... i thought you only wanted this to be, like, just..."

bruce sits up a bit to fully look down at matt, which makes him feel more nervous and vulnerable than before. for a moment, matt forgot that they weren't in bruce's bed or on his couch, but still at work--they would lie in such a similar fashion that matt felt comfortable, peaceful, safe.

he doesn't say anything for a moment when he looks down at peake, but a grin slowly forms on his lips. "i don't--god," he laughs, shaking his head. "matt peake, just come over." he moves himself off of matt's lap to his feet, but grabs both of his hands to tug him into a standing position with him. when they're both facing each other, bruce wraps one arm around matt's back and the other cups his cheek again, bringing him in closer.

"i'm not sure what you're over-analyzing in your head, or what you're worrying about, or anything that's usually going on in that crazy worked brain of yours," bruce begins, "but i do know this: i want you to come over. i... want you to sleep in my bed. i want to pepper your crazy bearded face with a shitload of kisses until you bat me away like you do when you're editing and i'm bothering you." matt can't help the laugh that escapes, only making bruce grin a little wider. "are these all bad things that you don't want, and i've absolutely embarrassed myself by admitting all of this stuff to you? or was i reading this sort of, kind of right and you also want this, too?"

for once, matt doesn't want to overthink something. he does it every single day--when he edits, what he's going to have for lunch, what he's going to say, should he even bother making this joke--but this is something that he believes he should just _say_. "yeah, no. i--i mean, yeah, you're reading this right. you are," he admits, nodding and swallowing the lump in his throat he didn't know was there.

bruce nods along with him, looking at matt for any other sign of possible hesitation, but matt stays strong and confident. "good," bruce says, giving him one last nod before leaning in and pressig their lips together.

matt didn't know how badly he wanted, _needed_ to kiss bruce until right now. he takes a deep breath through his nose and doesn't wait to wrap his arms around bruce's waist. their kisses start soft, but waste no time becoming a little more aggressive when bruce tilts his head and deepens their kiss. 

he doesn't know how long they just stand there kissing, but it's long enough to not notice that someone else is there until there's a loud clearing of a throat. matt jumps and pulls back, arms twitching and has an immediate instinct to let go of bruce and move away, but all he does is tighten his hold and looks at bruce with wide eyes.

bruce is facing the doorway while matt keeps his back to whoever it is. there's still silence, but of course, bruce takes it upon himself to break it. "can we help you, kovic?"

matt groans and drops his head on bruce's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting all of the embarrassment consume him as fast as possible so he can get over it faster, too. bruce's hand that's around his neck scratches the bottom of his head for comfort and... well, it helps a little bit.

"didn't mean to interrupt, fellas," adam throws out, although matt can _totally_ hear the smirk in his voice. "just had to get my stuff to go home, so i'll get out of your hair soon."

"it's fine." and that isn't bruce, but _matt_. bruce's hand tightens around his neck a little bit, but matt picks his head up from bruce's shoulder and lets his hands fall from his body, slowly turning around and facing adam. for once, matt wants to stop being so hesitant about something that he wants and just _admit_ it. "we were just about to head out, so." at this point, he simply shrugs. (he wants to be different, he wants to grow, but he's still going to be himself--a man of few words.)

adam makes a face of approval and nods, walking towards his desk and gathering his things. "sounds awesome, guys," he says, zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. when he walks past them again, he pats both of their shoulders and gives them a classic kovic grin. "have a good time and use protection!"

bruce just laughs and matt can't help to laugh too, shaking his head while adam yells goodnight over his shoulder and exits the office, leaving bruce and matt alone again.

when they look at each other again, this time it's matt who asks, "ready to go to your house?"

//

as soon as they're in bruce's house and they've kicked off their shoes and dropped their things, bruce's hands are on matt. he unzips his hoodie and pushes it off his shoulders, leaving matt to do the rest while bruce tugs him in by his t-shirt and kissing whatever skin he can reach. matt works quickly to remove the hoodie and toss it towards bruce's couch, wanting to get his hands on bruce just as much.

"c'mon, let's just--" matt tries, but is cut off by his own, surprised moan when bruce bites down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. his hands grip onto bruce's shirt in a similar fashion as his own and he starts walking backwards, pulling bruce with him to make this more efficient and happen faster.

when they finally end up in bruce's room, matt sits down after the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and bruce towers over him for a moment, but eventually pulls back. when he looks down at matt, matt is already looking up at him with a grin, but also a bit of a flushed face (because even though they've barely gotten started, matt can't help but admit that bruce flusters him faster than anyone else has).

bruce grins, too, prompting matt to scoot backwards so they can both be fully on the bed. when bruce lies on top and straddles him (for the second time today), he works to tug off matt's shirt and begins mumbling praises. "can't believe you just... told kovic like that," he says, tossing his matt's shirt across the room before removing his own.

"is that something i shouldn't have done?" matt asks, raising an eyebrow while reaching up and beginning to unbutton his shorts. he's feeling more brave now that they're alone in bruce's house, but he also just wants bruce--badly.

"no, no, it was--fuck, peake, it was amazing," bruce confesses. "definitely made me hard."

matt busts out another laugh, loving that he can have these moments with bruce--how many people can laugh while they're also about to have incredible sex with a crazy hot guy?

"that's--i'm, i'm glad?" he tries, which only makes bruce laugh, as well. at this point, both of their bottoms are undone and bruce is urging to push them off, along with matt's.

once they're both completely naked, bruce doesn't hesitate to wrap his fingers around matt's cock. he immediately arches up and into bruce's fist, tilting his head back against the pillows. "i'm glad you're glad," bruce says, his voice a bit deeper, "but now i want to blow you, if that's alright."

"yes," matt gasps, looking down at bruce as he gets comfortable in his position between his legs. "just--whatever you want, bruce, i just really--"

bruce shushes him softly, cupping matt's hip much like he was doing either and beginning to stroke the bone before taking his cock into his mouth. matt can't hold back his moans while bruce's tongue works wonders around him, licking and touching him just the way he loves.

it's incredible how attentive to detail bruce is. he always listens and takes note of the sounds that matt makes, how he reacts to bruce's touches, and doing all he can to make every experience coming to be one of the best. (honestly, every time that he's ever come with bruce has always been the best--he can't pick just one specific time.)

he can't help but run his fingers through bruce's hair, mumbling little encouragements while he tugs and touches him as much as he can while also focusing on bruce's mouth. "fuck, bruce, you always know how to--god, _god_ , your tongue," he whispers. usually nothing that falls out of his mouth makes sense whenever bruce is touching him like this, but who can blame him?

before he knows it, he can feel it--his stomach tightening, his grip on bruce's hair getting a little tighter. he tries to warn him, attempting to pull bruce's head back and away from his cock, but bruce only hums around the head before taking him deeper. " _fuck_ , i'm gonna--bruce, i'm, i--"

his back arches and he groans as he's coming, trying to keep his hips down from pushing further into bruce's mouth. his body shudders as bruce sucks, dragging his tongue towards the head of his cock before he fully pulls off. matt pants and grabs bruce's hand to tug him closer, hovering over his body much like he was at the office.

"lemme--bruce, lemme touch you," matt breathes, looking up at bruce's wide, blown pupils as he wraps his own hand around bruce's cock.

bruce braces himself on his forearm next to matt, heavily breathing while matt jerks him off. he tilts his head up and presses his lips against bruce's, sliding his tongue in quickly while twisting his hand as it moves up and down. he rubs his thumb against the slit of bruce's cock, causing his hips to twitch and making him moan into matt's mouth.

"bruce, c'mon," matt mumbles against his mouth, "come for me, babe."

he rubs and presses his thumb against the slit once more and with one last twist, bruce is moaning matt's name against his lips as he comes, covering matt's lower stomach and some of his hand, as well.

bruce slumps down a bit, his face finding the crook of matt's neck and trying to catch his breath. matt's free hand that isn't messy cups the back of bruce's head and scratches gently, letting him rest for a moment before lightly rubbing his earlobe between two of his fingers. "c'mon, let's move s'we can clean up," matt says.

taking one last deep breath, bruce nods and presses a few quick kisses to matt's neck before pushing himself up and onto his feet. he tells matt to stay put, coming back a few moments later with a wet hand towel and cleans him off.

"thanks," matt smiles, scooting over on the bed so bruce can lie on his side.

they get comfy soon after, only lying together in their boxers but wrapped around each other. bruce is clung to him more than usual, their legs wrapped together as well as his arm tight over his middle and his head tucked in. matt's on the verge of sleep, running his fingertips up and down bruce's arm that's holding him while his eyes begin to fall from watching whatever show is on netflix.

"matt peake," bruce whispers, tilting his head and kissing matt's jaw to further grab his attention.

"bruce greene," he replies, opening one of his eyes and tilting his head towards bruce.

"we should do this more often," bruce suggests, his body shifting to be more comfortable against matt's. "like, every day, maybe."

matt can't hold back the smile that creeps across his lips, but he can also feel bruce's smile against his cheek, too. "yeah. as long as we can do this at my house once in a while, too?"

bruce hums in approval, peppering matt's bearded face with more kisses. "anything you want, babe."

matt hums back, tilting his head to press a final kiss to bruce's forehead before they both comfortably and safely let sleep consume them.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! like i said, i really want to write more in this world, definitely more bruce/peake and maybe slowly turn it into an ot7? who knows. i have no solid plans, but i'll definitely work on it and try to get some more feedback from other shiphausmates.


End file.
